Computer Talk
by MissVampyre
Summary: What if computers came to konoha? What if love started to bloom online? main sasusaku with nejiten naruhina inoshika
1. Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and I do not own Aim or Aol……..

Summary-What will happen if computers come to Konoha and everyone gets a screen name? Will the 2 most unlikely people fall in love over the internet without even knowing who the other is?……..main pairing, sasusaku with other pairings including naruhina, inoshika, and nejiten

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sakura was on her home from a recent mission when Ino came running up to her.

"Hey! Forehead girl, wait up!"

Sakura stopped and looked behind her to watch a very worn out Ino bound up to her.

"What is it Ino-pig?" she asked her friend. Ino had long since given up on Sasuke for her new boyfriend, Shikamaru but the nicknames always seemed to stick.

"Have you heard about that new device they just brought to stores? It's called a computer and I'm on my way to get one." Ino replied.

"No I haven't heard of it." Sakura stated now slightly curious about this new product.

"Well, you should get one. It's supposed to be made with some of the newest technology. I've heard from someone that there's this thing on it called IM which is short for instant messenger. If you get a screenname on it you can go to a chat room and talk to other people." Ino stated matter-of-factly.

"Well, I guess it sounds interesting." Sakura said.

"Good , I've already decided my sn is going to be **BeautifulShinobi15**. So let's go get one."

"Well, alright." Sakura said still a little unsure.

After arriving at the store Sakura and Ino finally found a computer that satisfied them and soon departed to go home and try them out. When Sakura got home she went where Ino told her to go and installed Aim IM. Now she just had to pick a name.

'_Hmmm, I wonder what I should use. I don't want it to be totally obvious but I want it to sound like me at the same time.' _She thought to herself.

10 minutes later…

"I got it!" she shouted to no one inparticular.

And she typed into her computer, **InnocentFlower.**

After finishing set-up, she instantly went to a chat room. The only people there were..

**ShadowGenius **

**LonelyNinja16**

**BeautifulShinobi15**

**ILoveFoxes**

**And**

**DogsRule**

After reading the list over she could only guess 2. She already knew **BeautifulShinobi15 **was Ino and she could only think of 2 people who would have **ILoveFoxes. **Naruto, holder of the nine-tailed fox, and Hinata, who loves Naruto.

She decided to just talk to Ino.

**InnocentFlower:Hey Ino **

**BeautifulShinobi15:Hey, uh, Sakura? **

**InnocentFlower:Yeah, it's me**

**BeautifulShinobi15:Perfect sn, but wut took u so long to get on?**

**InnocentFlower:Uh, well it took me 4ever to come up with the sn, I didn't want it to be obvious.**

**BeautifulShinobi15:Lol, well at least ur here now. Well, srry but u took too long and now my mom says I have to get off. See you tomorrow! Bye**

**InnocentFlower:Bye!**

Sakura looked at the chat room and realized that **LonelyNinja16 **and **ILoveFoxes **were the only people still on. She didn't want to get off since she just got on but she didn't have any clue who **LonelyNinja16 **was but she didn't want to take a chance that **ILoveFoxes **was Naruto so she clicked on **LonelyNinja16**'s sn.

**InnocentFlower:Hey! **

**LonelyNinja16:Hey...**

And this is where our story begins……..

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

So? What did you think? If you want me to continue plz review because if no one likes it then I'll take it back off. ThisIsMyLifeToLive


	2. Disapointed

_Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews. I'm glad you like it. Here's the Second chapter._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Aim……_

_Oh and just as a precaution, don't log on aim and talk to people you don't know. Thanks to the reviewer who suggested I say something. Now on to the story……_

_Disappointment_

**InnocentFlower:Hey!**

**LonelyNinja16: Hey**

**InnocentFlower: What's up?**

**LonelyNinja16: Nothin really**

**InnocentFlower: same here**

**InnocentFlower: So what level ninja are you?**

**LonelyNinja16: Chuunin**

**InnocentFlower: once again, same**

Sakura talked to **LonelyNinja16** for hours. By now she knew enough about him to consider him a friend. It didn't take her very long to get used to the short responses he gave. He reminded her of someone but she couldn't figure out whom. Either way it was getting late and she needed to get up early for training tomorrow.

**InnocentFlower: It's getting late and I have to get up early tomorrow. Wanna talk again tomorrow night?**

**LonelyNinja16: sure, same time?**

**InnocentFlower: Yeah, bye!**

**LonelyNinja16: bye**

Sakura signed off and headed for bed.

-------------------------------------------

Somewhere a couple blocks away a young raven-haired chuunin stared at his new computer. His onyx eyes watching the screen as he signed off.

Sasuke couldn't believe what he had just done. He revealed so much personal information to someone he doesn't even know. Well, not really that personal. Just the usual ninja rank, favorite color, favorite band, etc. etc. He thought it weird actually that she would ask silly questions such as that but he never really understood girls.

'_I wonder who that girl was. There are lots of chuunin in the village, at this time especially since the chuunin exam ended just a few days ago.' _He thought to himself. _'Oh well, I better get to bed or I'll be tired during training tomorrow.'_

-------------------------------------------

Sakura stumbled as she made her way to training. She was extremely tired from talking on the computer so long last night.

She wasn't surprised to see Sasuke already waiting at the bridge since he was usually the first one there but she was surprised to see he was a little tired.

"Good morning Sasuke-kun!" (A/n I don't usually use suffixes since I watch the English version of the anime but I'm so used to her using it in all the other stories I've read that by now it sounds really weird without it.)

"Hn"

It took 5 seconds for Sakura to realize whom **LonelyNinja16** sounded like. _Sasuke-kun!_

"Hey, have you gotten one of those new computer's yet?" she asked hopefully.

"No." was his simple reply.

"Oh" said Sakura miserably. She had hoped maybe, just maybe, by some stroke of luck that LonelyNinja might have been Sasuke-kun. _'I guess that was just too much to hope for.' _She thought as she sat down to wait for Naruto and Kakashi.

-------------------------------------------

"Hey, have you gotten one of those new computer's yet?" he heard her ask hopefully

"No." was his simple reply.

He didn't want all his annoying fan girls searching the chat rooms just to try to talk to him. Talking to **InnocentFlower** was enough. The only reason he got a name on there to begin with was so he could talk to someone without them judging him. Heck, he could say anything he wanted on there and it wouldn't ruin his image because she wouldn't know it was him.

"Oh" she said softly making his heart twinge with guilt for a second however that didn't last long for Naruto came bounding up to Sakura only moments later.

-------------------------------------------

The hyperactive blonde grinned to himself as he practically skipped up to the bridge his two teammates were standing on.

"Good Morning, Sakura-chan!" he yelled happily the moment she looked up at him.

'_Hmm, Sakura-chan and Sasuke-jerk both look deep in thought. I wonder what's wrong.'_ He thought to himself.

-------------------------------------------

Sakura noticed Naruto looking at her strangely and wondered what was wrong. _'Oh well,'_ she thought, _'he's probably just being his usual idiot self.' _Knowing it would be another 2 hours or so she decided to talk to Naruto to pass the time.

"Hey Naruto. Have you gotten a sn yet?" she asked thinking back to the Sn that said **ILoveFoxes.**

"No, not yet. I haven't even got a computer yet. But I plan on getting one after training." He said excited.

'_Well then that means **ILoveFoxes** has to be Hinata.'_ She thought amused at the look on Naruto's face. "Well what are you going to use as your Sn?" she asked.

"Hmm, I haven't thought about that yet. I'll come up with one now." He said sitting down to think.

'_Well, this could take awhile.' _She thought sitting down beside him and across from Sasuke.

(A/N ok this next part is just Naruto's thoughts in italics and when I go back to regular it's when the thoughts end)

_Hmmm What could I use… _

_FutureHokage?_

_Naw, too obvious. _

_Rokudaime?_

_That's obvious too!_

_Grrrr…_

His thoughts went on like that for another hour or so until…

"I got it!"

"Hmm?" said Sakura surprised at Naruto's sudden outburst.

"I know what name I can use." Said Naruto proudly.

"Well," said Sakura obviously annoyed, "what is it?"

"**LoudAndProud**!" he stated. 

Sasuke and Sakura were dumbfounded that Naruto could come up with that.

"Well, I'd say it fits you well." Came a voice from behind him.

"Aaaaahh!" he yelled as he turned around to face his sensei. "Kakashi-sensei! Don't just sneak up on me like that! You're going to give me a heart attack and then I'll never become hokage!" (A/n sorry, I couldn't resist. It just popped into my head)

"Well if you ever expect to become hokage you should learn to sense ninja when they're behind you." He stated lazily.

Naruto looked at him blankly for a minute until as if suddenly remembering something he grinned and yelled, "YOUR LATE!"

"Well I decided to stop and buy one of those computer things you guys were all talking abou-"

"LIAR!"

Naruto looked at Sakura with a look that clearly said doing-this-alone-is-so-weird-why-don't-you-help. "Hey, I think he might actually be telling the truth for once." Said Sakura.

"Well, anyway today our mission is to help the owner of the ichiraku noodle place clean up. He said if we did a reasonable job he would treat us to free ramen." Kakashi stated until returning to the land of icha icha paradise once again.

"Well, what are you waiting for! Let's go!" yelled Naruto enthusiastically.

The mission went by pretty uneventful except for Naruto trying to sneak into the kitchen a couple times. Overall when they were done, the free meal was pretty well worth it.

"Bye Naruto, Kakashi-sensei. Bye Sasuke-kun." Sakura yelled as she headed home.

By the time Sakura got home, put away all her ninja gear, got ready for bed, and started the computer **LonelyNinja16 **was already on.

**InnocentFlower:Hey!**

**LonelyNinja16:hey..**

And Sakura and Sasuke talked till late again that night, both totally clueless as to who the other was.

_Well, tell me what you think. Sorry for all the A/n's. Review! Uh, Please!_

_-MyLifeToLive_


	3. Love?

_Thx for all the reviews! I'm glad so many people like it! Sorry it took so long to update…_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I'm not nearly creative enough to come up with a show like that._

----------------------

As **InnocentFlower **and **LonelyNinja16 **were having their conversation, so were many other couples…..

_Somewhere else in the chat room_

**WeaponMistress: So, did Lee finally learn that new move today?**

**CagedBird: Yeah. So, are you feeling better?**

**WeaponMistress: Yeah, I should be at training tomorrow.**

**CagedBird: Maybe you should rest one more day. So you can fully recover.**

**WeaponMistress: Aww, is my boyfriend actually worried about me?**

**CagedBird: You may never know. So after you recover you wanna go out to that new Chinese restaurant?**

**WeaponMistress: Sure.**

_Somewhere else_

Naruto looked at the list of people on the chat room.

**WeaponMistress**

**CagedBird**

**InnocentFlower**

**LonelyNinja16**

**ILoveFoxes**

After much consideration he finally clicked on **ILoveFoxes**.

**LoudAndProud: Hey!**

**ILoveFoxes: hi**

**LoudAndProud: what's up?**

**ILoveFoxes: Nothing much**

**LoudAndProud: So are you a ninja? And if you are, what rank?**

**ILoveFoxes: Yeah I'm a ninja and I'm a chuunin**

**LoudAndProud: Wow! Really? Me too! So, who are you? I like knowing who I'm talking to. We might have met before since we're both chuunin**

**ILoveFoxes: My name is Hyuuga Hinata**

**LoudAndProud: Oh! Hey Hinata! It's Naruto!**

**ILoveFoxes: Oh hi Naruto!**

_Back to Sasuke and Sakura_

Sasuke felt great. He had only talked to **InnocentFlower **twice and he already felt like he knew her. _'Could I be falling for a girl I met on a computer?' _

**InnocentFlower: Well I better go. I have to meet with my team early tomorrow.**

He read her message and then he realized something. He wanted to meet this girl. He wanted to know what she looked like. He wanted to get to know this girl better than he could on a computer.

**LonelyNinja16: Ok, I have to meet with my team tomorrow morning too. But before you go, I want to ask you something.**

**InnocentFlower: What is it?**

**LonelyNinja16: I was wondering if you wanted to meet. Maybe on Saturday, at the big oak tree in Konoha park.**

Sasuke waited 5 minutes and still he got no reply. Sigh "Oh well, it was worth a try." He said to himself until suddenly….

**InnocentFlower: I'd love to.**

**LonelyNinja16: Great! We're still gonna talk tomorrow night right?**

**InnocentFlower: Yeah! Talk to ya then! Bye!**

**LonelyNinja16: Bye**

And then they both signed off, each anxious to talk again tomorrow….

_So how was it? Sorry it was so short but I have to go to church soon. Sorry about some of the SNs. They aren't very original but I couldn't think of anything else. I'll try to update faster next time. In fact I was thinking of updating tonight night too so, see ya!_

_ThisIsMyLifeToLive_


	4. Realization

_Hey you guys I'm reeaaallly sorry! I went on vacation to visit my dad in Oklahoma and then after we got back I had to have surgery. I needed to get my gallbladder taken out which totally sucked but at least now I can eat what I want! They had me on a strict no fat diet because the fat made my gallbladder TRY to work which caused me an immense amount of pain. Stupid diet! I couldn't even drink regular milk! Ok so I'll shut up now. _

_Disclaimer: I sadly say that I do not own Naruto, or aim, or aol._

As Sasuke made his way to the training area all he could think about was **InnocentFlower.** He knew he had never met a girl like her before. He just wished he knew who she was and what she looked like. Was it someone he knew? Was she a good ninja? Was she pretty?

He was so lost in his thinking he didn't realize he had already made it to the training grounds. As usual he was the first one there.

"I wonder……maybe sh-"

He paused as he felt someone's presence.

"maybe what?" asked a voice from behind him.

Sasuke slowly turned around to see Sakura standing behind him.

"Nothing." He said and turned away again. _I can't let her know. She would be so mad. Wait…since when do I care about her feelings? I hurt her all the time. _(A/N insensitive!) He pondered on this for quite a while. So long infact that Naruto was there being as loud and annoying as ever when he finally snapped out of his trance. But that's not what bothered him. It was what he had come to FINALLY realize…

_Could it be that I like Sakura **and** this girl?_

--xXx--

I couldn't wait for tomorrow. (A/N today's Friday by the way, they're supposed to meet tomorrow) The day I would meet **LonelyNinja16 **in person. As I got closer to the meeting place I heard Sasuke talking to himself.

"I wonder……maybe sh-"

He stopped as he senced my presence. I was curious as to what he was about to say.

"Maybe what?" I asked.

"Nothing."

Figures. He would never open up to me. Knowing he wasn't going to talk any further, seeing as he had already slipped into his thoughts, I decided to sit and enjoy the peace and quiet for I knew Naruto would be here soon and ramble on about whatever pops into his head until Kakashi-sensei gets here.

XthirtyXminutesx 

"Good Morning Sakura-chan!"

_Wow, he took longer than I thought he would. And Sasuke-kun is still lost in his thoughts._

"What took you so long?" she questioned the hyperactive blonde.

"I stopped by Hinata's to walk her to her training grounds." He said as a blush slowly rose to his cheeks.

"Awww, that's so sweet!" Sakura said making him blush even more.

_Finally, you block head! She's liked you for like, ever. _She thought to herself.

Naruto continued to babble on about anything and everything. Sakura listened to somethings and nodded her head when it was appropriate but most of the time she was watching Sasuke curiously.

_I wonder what he's thinking about. Does it have anything to do with what he was about to say earlier? Maybe I should have waited a little longer before walking closer or at least hid my Chakra better._

She suddenly saw Sasuke widen his eyes which made her all the more curious.

"Sakura-chan? Sakura-chan!" yelled Naruto indignantly.

"What." She said back trying to stay calm but how would you feel if you had an annoying and incredibly hyperactive blonde yelling at you.

"So do you still talk to that **LonelyNinja16 **guy at night?" asked Naruto.

"Who told you I talked to him." She asked.

"Hinata."

"And how did she know?" Sakura questioned.

"Well, Kiba told her that chouji told him that Shikamaru told him that Ino told him you talked to some guy on the internet called **LonelyNinja16 **every night."

It only took Sakura a couple seconds to decipher what Naruto was talking about until he finally heard an…"Oh."

_**XThatXNightx**_

Sakura sighed as she waited for **LonelyNinja16 **to sign in. She decided to go ahead and talk to someone else as she waited. The list of people who were in the chat room when she signed in was…..

**CagedBird**

**WeaponMistress**

**ILoveFoxes**

**BeautifulShinobi15**

And

**ShadowGenius**

She decided to talk to who she figured was Hinata.

**InnocentFlower: Hey!**

**ILoveFoxes: Hey**

**InnocentFlower: Hinata? Is this you?**

**ILoveFoxes: yes, um, who is this?**

**InnocentFlower: It's Sakura**

**ILoveFoxes: What's up?**

**InnocentFlower: I'm waiting for LonelyNinja16 to sign in and I figured I should talk to you while I wait. We haven't talked in awhile.**

**ILoveFoxes: oh**

**InnocentFlower: So, I heard Naruto walked you to training this morning.**

**ILoveFoxes: Yeah, he asked me out after training was over. We're going on a date at Ichiraku's tonight.**

**InnocentFlower: Yay! Go Hinata!**

Sakura noticed there was a pause after she said that.

**ILoveFoxes: So, who is this LonelyNinja person? **

**InnocentFlower: I don't know yet. We're meeting tomorrow. Hinata, is it possible to fall in love with someone you've never even met?**

**ILoveFoxes: You may not have met him in person, but you two talk all the time so I'd have to say yes. Congratulations Sakura-san!**

**InnocentFlower: Just one problem Hinata.**

**ILoveFoxes: What is it?**

**InnocentFlower: I still love Sasuke-kun.**

_**XSomewhereXElsex**_

**LonelyNinja16 **(aka Sasuke) was sitting at his computer. He had signed in about 15 minutes ago and had been talking to **InnocentFlower **the whole time. But there was something different about her tonight. She seemed more distant than usual. Like she was wary of what she said to him.

**LonelyNinja16: Is there something wrong? You seem like you don't want to talk to me.**

**InnocentFlower: Sorry, it's nothing. I just don't feel very well right now.**

**LonelyNinja16: If you'd rather get off now go ahead. It's alright with me. **

**InnocentFlower: Thanks. I think I will. I should probably catch up on my sleep. Ja ne! Until tomorrow!**

..and she signed off.

"Yeah, Ja ne." Sasuke said to himself quietly. Then he decided that he might as well get some more sleep to. And he went to bed with a slight grin on his face that night, for tomorrow, he would meet this interesting girl he met on the internet…..

_TBC! Sorry, I couldn't resist stopping. I already know what I'm gonna do for the next chapter though. It might be kinda short but I plan on starting it soon. At least, waaay sooner than last time. I know I always say that but I'm totally serious this time. Ja ne! (that means bye, by the way. Just to let you know if you didn't already.)_

_ThisIsMyLifeToLive The review button is calling!_


	5. Truth

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Aim

_I'm sorry about taking so long but my apologies probably don't mean much by now. I am sorry though. _

_A very very very special thanks to _**Naruhina lover1**_ who's review made me stop putting this off. I felt sooo bad after I read it. I don't mean like mad at the reviewer, I mean really guilty because I hate it when no one updates stories I'm reading so I am incredibly sorry._

_Here is the next to last chapter…_

It was 10a.m. Saturday morning and Sakura was so nervous. They had agreed to meet up at the park at 2p.m. The big oak tree was an old tree at the Southern end of the park. No one hung out there anymore so she knew the only person she would see there is **LonelyNinja16**. She decided to get on her computer and wait for the time to pass.

--

Sasuke looked at the clock. Noon.

He had been sitting at his computer thinking for hours. Finally he decided not to sign on. As much as he hated to admit it, he was a little nervous. He talked to this girl enough to know he really liked her.

Not like Sakura. Now _she_ is annoying.

He really hoped **InnocentFlower **didn't start acting like a fan girl when she found out who he was.

--

As Sakura walked to the park she was thinking about Sasuke. She loved him so much

_'But he doesn't love me.' _She thought.

He thinks everything I say is influenced by his looks as if I'm still just a fan girl.

But not **LonelyNinja16**. He doesn't think that. '_I deserve this, someone who loves me just as much as I love them.' _

As she approached the tree she squinted her eyes. Whoever was standing there had dark hair and pale skin. He hadn't noticed her yet either.

'_He looks so familiar.' _

She got closer and her eyes widened. She was frozen in place.

_'Sasuke…' _When he found out he would leave in a heartbeat.

_'No, I'm not ready for that kind of pain.' _and with that thought, Sakura turned and ran…

--

Sasuke had been waiting for this girl for hours. _'I guess she's not coming,' _he finally concluded. Maybe she forgot what time to come. He decided he would go home and sign onto aim to see if she's on or not.

_'I can't believe __**LonelyNinja16 **__is Sasuke, although I guess that makes sense,' _Sakura thought.

She'd been laying on her bed pondering this for awhile now. Maybe I should sign on and tell him I was nervous or something. '_No, I won't,' _she finally decided, _'I'll tell him the truth.' _But first, she wanted to mess with his mind a little.

She sat down at her computer desk and pressed the power button. When aim popped up she typed in _InnocentFlower _and her password, _cherryblossom_. She scanned the list of names until she found what she was looking for…**LonelyNinja16.**

Sasuke signed on and waited. Maybe she forgot the time or maybe she was nervous. He didn't have to wait long for her to sign on. Instantly he started talking to her.

**LonelyNinja16: Hey**

**InnocentFlower: hi**

**LonelyNinja16: What happened? I waited for hours.**

**InnocentFlower: I'm srry. It was just too soon. I got halfway there and then turned around.**

**LonleyNinja16: That's OK. Maybe we should get to know each other even better, first.**

**InnocentFlower: yeah…**

**InnocentFlower: So, can I ask u some ques.?**

**LonelyNinja16: sure**

**InnocentFlower: do u love someone?**

Sasuke thought about this for a few minutes until _'yeah... yeah I do. I love _

_**InnocentFlower**__.'_

**LonelyNinja16: yes, I do**

**InnocentFlower: and is there a grl u hate?**

'_Sakura' was his first thought, 'wait, why is she asking so many strange questions?'_

**LonelyNinja16: yes, there is**

**InnocentFlower: well, wut if u found out that the one u love and the one u hate are the same ppl?**

**LonelyNinja16: wut do u mean? Y r u asking that?**

**InnocentFlower:….do you love me?**

She had to know. She had to know if he loved her as **InnocentFlower** at least, even though she knew he hated her as Sakura.

**InnocentFlower:…do you love me?**

He paused for a long time. Fifteen minutes must have passed before…

**LonelyNinja16: yes**

**LonelyNinja16: I do love you.**

**InnocentFlower: I love you too, but now I'm going to tell you who I really am and then ask the same question again.**

**LonelyNinja16: OK?**

**InnocentFlower: I know it's you Sasuke. I figured it out when I came to the park. I left before you saw me. **

**LonelyNinja16: Who is this?**

**InnocentFlower: It's Sakura. Haruno Sakura. **

He didn't say anything.

**InnocentFlower: Now I will ask you again. Do you love me, Sasuke?**

They sat in silence for so long that Sakura was beginning to think Sasuke had signed off.

**LonelyNinja16: Sakura? It's you?**

--333--

_It's Sakura? I-I can't believe it. Great...it really is a fangirl. And 'do you still love me'? What does she expect me to say? Yes? I love who she is as_** InnocentFlower **_but won't she change now that she knows its me?_

**LonelyNinja16: what do you want me to say? I just found out that im in love with a fan girl. So no, I can't put up with it.**

**InnocentFlower: I'm not a fan girl!!**

**LonelyNinja16: Since when! As far as I'm concerned you are!**

**InnocentFlower: That's because you NEVER listen to me!! For the past year I've backed off! I realize now that I love you. I love you so much. But I loved you as LonelyNinja16 more! I thought when I was going to meet you that maybe I deserve this. That for once in my life I found a guy that I love who loves me back. But when I found out it was you I knew you would do this. That you would reject me because you thought I was still a fan girl.**

_**InnocentFlower has signed off...**_

_Sneak Preview of next Chapter (yes it's written, I just wanted to build suspense): Onyx eyes stared, lifeless, at the ceiling...He couldn't sleep, he couldn't train, he couldn't even think without Sakura's words echoing in his head...'maybe I deserve this...'a guy who loves me back'...'__**you would reject me'...**_


	6. Happy Ending? or not

_Disclaimer: standard, you know, I don't own most of the content of this story (I do, however, own the story...)_

_Yes!! My computer is fixed and here is the last chapter!!_

_-- usually signifies a time change or change in POV is being stupid so I can't put a full line like I used to_

Onyx eyes stared, lifeless, at the ceiling. It'd been like this for days. When he was around Sakura, Naruto, and Kakashi-sensei he pretended everything was fine. When he was alone, he felt terrible.

He couldn't sleep, he couldn't train, he couldn't even think without Sakura's words echoing in his head.

_'maybe I deserve this...'_

_'a guy who loves me back'_

_'I knew you would do this...**would reject me...'**_

He longed to talk to her again but he knew she wouldn't listen. And he had no right to try and explain himself. She made it perfectly clear during training how she felt about him now.

--

Emerald eyes stared up at the ceiling, full of all sorts of emotions.

Anger, fear, sadness, and love. Yes, love. After all the rejection and cruelty she still loved him with all her heart.

What a stupid heart.

He clearly didn't care. No matter how much he's broken her. At practice, he goes on acting like nothing ever happened. But she made sure to hide her stupid love from him. She didn't want him to get the wrong idea. Such as yesterday morning, when she almost slipped up.

_/Flashback/Mode/_

_They were on a new mission. They were to get a box of computers safely to the next town over. Yes, computers. Apparently they were very popular with everyone. _

_How ironic._

_On the way they were ambushed. The thieves were fairly inexperienced and frankly, quite pathetic. It took longer to catch them though because of all the tension in the air._

_"Sakura, hand me the rope!" yelled Sasuke from across the small clearing they were in. He was currently wrestling the female thief on the ground._

_"I thought you knew how to bring a girl down, Sasuke."_

_"Don't let your hate get in the way of a mission, Sakura," Sasuke said, "This is no the time nor place."_

_"Hate?!" she scoffed, "If only you knew."_

_"What was that?"_

_"Nothing!" she replied throwing him the rope._

_/Flashback/Mode/Over/_

She hated him. End of story. That's all there was to it.

Riiight.

--

Sasuke hadn't been on Aim since the incident. He had, however, been using his email. Whenever there was an urgent mission, Kakashi-sensei sent then an email now. If not for that, Sasuke would've thrown out his computer altogether. It only served as a constant reminder of what could've been.

--

**'Ping!'**

And yet another excuse not to pitch the computer. Sakura kept telling herself that the only reason she kept the stupid thing was for the emails from Kakashi-sensei. But really she just wanted to re-read her last conversation with Sasuke. When he said he loved her.

Pitiful? Yes.

She checked her inbox for the source of the 'Ping!'

**  
Kakashi Hatake New B-ranked mission 3/26 6:12 PM  
**

**From: Kakashi Hatake To: Sasuke Uchiha; Sakura Haruno; Naruto Uzamaki**

**Subject: New B-ranked mission**

_**Dear Students (Naruto, Sakura, & Sasuke),**_

_**Tsunade-sama has a B-ranked mission for us. We must take a very important contract to Sand Village. We leave tomorrow at 8am. Pack in preparation for a long trip.**_

_**Your Caring Sensei, **_

_**Kakashi **_

'I guess I should pack,' she thought, 'This could be a very long and stressful journey.'

--  
7:30 am

Next morning  
--

Sasuke walked down the street on his way to the gates. He was hoping this mission went better than the last few.

Sakura was letting her feelings get in the way of everything. At least he tried to focus on the missions.

Only when he was alone did he wallow in misery. But last night he decided something. He would put everything he had into convincing Sakura that he loved her. Then he would give her a chance to prove she wasn't a fan girl.

He arrived at the gate the same time as Naruto. The others were already there.

"Well, let's get going." said Kakashi.

--

After walking in mostly silence (other than Naruto) for 4 hours they decided to set up camp in a little clearing.

"Okay guys," stated Kakashi, "here we are. We have 3 tents. Naruto and Sasuke will share one while me and Sakura each have our own. Sakura you set up the tents, Naruto you build the fire with the wood in this clearing and Sasuke you go gather more firewood to keep it going."

Sasuke 'humphed' and went into the forest.

--

It was dark when Sasuke got back from getting wood. Sakura was the only one still up, Kakashi and Naruto already asleep in their tents. It looked like Sakura had been crying but she quickly wiped her eyes when she saw him. Guilt seized Sasuke when he saw how much pain he was causing her.

"Sakura?"

"What?!" she snapped but she froze upon seeing the raw emotions playing across Sasuke's face.

--

_He looks so sad. The least I can do is listen to what he has to say._

"What is it Sasuke?"

"Please promise to listen to me and not say anything until I'm done."

"Okay," she replied, "I promise."

"I know I said you were a fan girl and it was wrong of me to think that. I'm sorry and I've been thinking about what you said. I know I've hurt you. But the truth is I love you. I love you so much, and I want to be with you. But I know I don't deserve you." he sighed, "That's all I wanted to say."

Sakura was shocked to say the least. Could this really be happening? Did he really say what she thought he said?

"Sasuke, I love you too."

And he was suddenly there, kissing her. Kissing her with more passion than she ever dreamed.

After a long while the broke apart, out of breathe and tangled in each other's arms.

"Sasuke?"

"Hmm?"

"Next time, pay attention so I don't have to wait so long."

"Okay."

And they kissed again.


	7. Epilogue

_**/epilogue/15 years later/**_

_Sasuke kissed Sakura for the second time. _

_'Happy 13th Anniversary' he whispered._

_The sound of a door opening and closing came from the next room._

"_Mom! Saya Uzamaki asked me out on a date **again!**" exclaimed 12 year old Ryu._

"_Honey, maybe you should just give in to the poor girl. She's liked you for such a long time." Sakura replied._

"_But mom," he pleaded, staring up at her with his dark green eyes. "She's such a fan girl!"_

_Sakura and Sasuke exchanged a knowing look._

"_Now Ryu," Sasuke stated, "You know what we said about-"_

"_I know, I know...'Just because a girl seems like a fan girl, doesn't mean you shouldn't give her a chance.'"_

"_Exactly." said Sasuke, ruffling his son's onyx hair, "Now run along and play."_

"_Ok..." Ryu grumbled as he trumped back out the door._

"_Poor Saya, she's inherited Hinata's shyness and Naruto's determination." Sakura mused._

"_Well I'm sure she'll reel him in, same as you did."_

"_Yes, well I hope it doesn't take him as long to give in." she replied._

_Sasuke smirked. "It'll work out. We just have to wait and see."_

_And they did, knowing from experience that things can work out for the better, if you only give them a chance._


End file.
